


Drawing from Inspiration

by pitycomestoolate



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Jester POV, Prompt: Dressed Up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Widojest Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitycomestoolate/pseuds/pitycomestoolate
Summary: Jester knew she should be making pamphlets for Traveler Con, but her hands kept slipping. Caleb just looked really good in that coat, okay?
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	Drawing from Inspiration

It wasn’t easy to create pamphlets on a ship. Everything for Traveler Con had to be perfect, but how was she supposed to get anything done with the constant swaying and rocking at sea? Ship life was getting to her. Did Orly being a turtle help him not get seasick? Curious, she scribbled a note in her journal to remind herself ask him. Then she went back to pamphlets.

Just as she was about to write the “l” in Traveler for this one, the boat heaved. The squiggle she created with her green paint had a lot of character, but it was certainly not an “l.”

“Think it’s salvageable, Traveler?” Jester scanned the entire room, then figured he must be pretty busy trying to be a god and everything. She had to make sure he was super impressed by the pamphlets, so she could show him why she was his best follower.

Maybe some fresh air would help. She organized her paints by favorite to least favorite shade—she noticed browns and reds caught her eye these days—and made her way up to the deck.

The breeze settled her restless mind, and she closed her eyes and just focused on the sounds of the ocean. After giving herself a moment, she cozied up besides some barrels and took out her pamphlet to work.

But then she realized she hadn’t asked Orly about all the advantages of being a turtle yet.

“Orly? Orrrly? Orly?” This was the quickest way to find him, obviously. She continued shouting his name as she wandered around the ship.

Her face became violet when she found Orly: he was talking to Caleb about what sounded like important navigation stuff. That mission was a total bust, so she hurried back to her spot besides the barrels. She was going to make some amazing pamphlets.

When she settled back down, she definitely intended to make pamphlets, but somehow her notebook ended up in front of her and she was doodling something. It was only after a couple minutes that she realized it was Caleb in the formal attire she picked out for him.

Well that was a weird thing to draw. She figured it must be because she just saw him, and she did pick a really nice outfit for him. But then something even weirder happened. She didn’t want to go back to drawing pamphlets when she hadn’t gotten his dimple just right yet.

Then it was the chin that wasn’t perfect. Then she remembered his coat was longer than she drew it. Wow, he really did look handsome in that coat. She had to pull out her paints too because she remembered how the silver embroidery really made his eyes pop. What else would he look good in?

Jester just had to know if he would look good in silly pajamas where the pants had unicorns on them, so she decided to paint Caleb in that too. It was really good practice, so it wasn’t like she was wasting her time or anything. It was important for her painting skills.

As she finished up the last unicorn’s horn, she looked back and admired her work. She couldn't help but laugh at her creation, although Caleb still looked weirdly good. The unicorns just brought out his playful side, and she made sure to draw him with a huge grin. If only he smiled like that more often. Solely to help her improve her craft, she decided to practice drawing Caleb smiling.

It was really difficult to perfectly capture how Caleb looks when he’s happy. It's like the world is drawn into his smile, but none of her drawings could do it justice. So, she pressed on. How was she supposed to stop until she mastered it?

“Jester, how are your pamphlets going?” Caleb’s voice shocked her out of her intense focus on getting that wisp of hair right. “I do not mean to disturb you, but I hear Caduceus has whipped up a special dinner tonight, so I do not think the food will last very long.”

Wow. It was already dinner and all Jester had to show for herself was two painted images of Caleb and countless portraits. Oh god, what if he saw what she was working on? She slammed her notebook shut, and her whole body flushed. Hopefully, he didn’t see anything.

“Oh, the pamphlets went like totally great, the Traveler is going to be so excited. Thanks for coming to get me, Cay-leb, that is so sweet of you. So anyway, let’s go down.” Jester turned, ready to make a beeline for food to get out of this embarrassing situation. But then she saw Caleb smile at her. _That’s what it looks like. I will have to continue practicing tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is insanely fluffy, but that's just where my inspiration took me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
